The Long Road to Eden
by AvariceFal
Summary: Modern ALW. Erik Whittaker is a talented musician suffering from a broken heart. One day upon being insulted by a student Peyton Percy he meets her guardian and sister Leigh. The two form a strong bond that changes lives. E/OC E/C.
1. Waiting in the Weeds

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, obviously, otherwise I would be rich and not in this sucky situation. I do not known Erik, Christine, Raoul or Madame Giry. I do however own my own characters.

**Notes**: This is my first attempt really at getting Erik down, I started this about three months ago before trying other stories that have not been placed on yet. Perhaps later they will. But this is a modern setting with modern songs and with a taste of my personal love of rock music.

The song used for the title and mentioned is called "Waiting in the Dust" by Eagles. The title of this fan fiction is also from an Eagles song called The Long Road out of Eden, but I changed it to sound better.

Please if you read this and like it or have a suggestion please review or send me a message and I will gladly fix that. Please help me become a better writer and Phantom of the Opera writer.

Thank you all.

It was one cut at a time; it made a timely noise as a form began to show beneath the wood. It was a Friday night and he was carving wood with the low light of the lamp. In the background the sound of The Eagles played in some low key tone that wrenched his heart. Erik was not a social man, he tended to shy from social situations, and if he could for class he would disappear and teach in shadow.

But no, he was thirty-one years old, alone with a genius for music. Yet even going to the store was a pain, the stares burned into his skull and his ears picked up the children's exclaims and parents hushing. Still he endured it from day to day but every time he felt his spirits broke.

But this wood figure helped him. For the last week he had worked on it, it was going to be a woman with luminous thick curly hair. Christine. Her face shape with be sharp and angular with only the most perfect flesh tone. Christine.

The woman that Christine would be going to was Caroline Percy, the headmistress of Huntington Prep School of New York City. It was a fine elaborate school that took great pride in its curriculum. The only blemish was himself and his cursed face. Caroline was a good fair woman that took no favorites, even with her nieces recent rude behavior. It was why the meeting was going to be called in which Peyton's guardian would come and make excuses for Peyton.

But that was enough of that thought.

"And you will be called Christine." He said without a smile as he held up the primitive wooden figure to the faint light by the table. He knew this would be Christine version five or something; he had simply lost count in his obsession over his heart break. Still Christine would be doing more good somewhere else than inside his messy apartment.

No amount of gin and tonic could cover up this loneliness tonight. Still Erik tried from time to time only to find it worse than before and find that he would start watching some John Wayne movie or one of those with the man whose face looked like it was pinched together. Yes, that how he was, he loved rock classics and appreciated older movies far easier than the new ones with the beautiful but talentless women and men. The men had suddenly become beautiful like gods. Hair free, brilliant white smile, messy perfect hair it was sickening for someone like him.

He was tall, he was well built like an ox he had been told. His natural hair color was one like wheat close to harvest with light curls though at times he preferred his black hair. His face was half deformed the eyebrow and eyelid no longer existed there was only one haunted blue eyes.

"But you will remain with me. It will be as it was you and I taking on the world without a care." Erik said to no one in general but the half finished wooden doll dressed in a play outfit that he had last seen her in. He could already see her in his mind with her pale cheeks beaming as beautiful as she looked to the crowd, before she left to marry that pretty man.

From there he did not know where she was. He had remained in New York, the city where people were too busy to notice him going down the street with his head bowed low preparing for another day at work.

He ought to be partying tonight, with some friends that didn't exist, perhaps exchanging numbers with some woman that he had just met who was batting her eyes so prettily. Sure it was good for one time, but it was a time at least.

"I don't know when I realized the dream was over

Well, there was no particular hour, no given day

You know, it didn't go down in flame

There was no final scene, no frozen frame

I just watched it slowly fade away

And I've been waiting in the weeds

Waiting for my time to come around again and

Hope is floating on the breeze

Carrying my soul high up above the ground and

I've been keepin' to myself

Knowin' that the seasons are slowly changing

Even though you're with somebody else

He'll never love you like I do"

The Eagles sang to a simple sad tune that had a slow tempo, the guitars blended with the vocals so perfectly. It was singing his thoughts at that time. The songs always knew his thoughts even when he himself did not know his thoughts, but the music knew all, it knew everything and had loved him regardless of his form.

"Christine, you'll look pretty sitting in her office staring out the window." Erik said making another movement of the knife to cut another piece of the skirt that was vast against her small waist with ten inches of petticoats. Not once had she complained during that time only gave a smile to him half heartedly before she left the dressing room.

"And I've been waiting in the weeds

Waiting for the dust to settle down along the

Back roads running through the fields."

Erik mouthed the words with the Eagles; it was all he could do. It was all he wanted to do, he never wanted to sing again. He never wanted to compose or show people what to do as he had once done on Broadway.

Somewhere in his mind he could hear their whispers about him like a bad T.V. noise. Then there were Christine's words and tears as she handed him the ring that he had bought for her, the engagement ring…It had been over in just one minute. Even now it seemed nothing less than a nightmare.

Outside there was a giggle from the other side of the hallway. Erik gave a small annoyed look as he stood up starting towards his door opening it to see Aiden with a leggy blonde telling her a British joke. The woman didn't understand but she wanted him and he wanted her. That was Aiden…He quickly shut the door listening as another Eagles song turned on.

Oh yes, just another Friday in his eventful life.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

The office smelt as it had always smelt, like stale wood and Diet Coke. The desk was the same as it had been through all the years as well as the same decoration and shelves. It was as if time had froze in the office and only the woman behind the desk seemed to age. It was a strange surreal feeling that caused the hair on her arms to rise anxiously.

It was as if she was young as well sitting behind the desk, not that she had gotten in trouble at all. No it was frozen in time. There she had learned of her parents' death, it had been the only time she had seen her aunt cry. Otherwise she was a composed and comfortable woman that had a strict heart of gold. She had not been fond of that heart at the time of her schooling but now there was a strange appreciation.

Already there was two people in the office. One was a tall figure, stiffly dressed and strong of frame with the lightest color of hair that reminded her of the color of wheat. The other was of her sister, slender her shoulders arched properly in annoyance. Her sisters hair so dark and shining it was stunning like her mothers hair.

It was too bad that her own self was no where as beautiful as her younger sister. No she was the plain older sister that worked too hard and rested too little.

Leigh Percy didn't have many cares in the world and only the stresses of the life for her. Sometimes she felt like a fish in a tank, much like her fish Sigfried or just affectionately called Siggy. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if she was the reason her sister was always in trouble.

"Ah, just a minute ahead of the meeting, very good. That boss of yours must have worked on your timing issue." Her aunt Caroline said with a knowing smile on her face. The woman loved to rub in about her timing issue since she was a child.

"Tragically yes, every time I'm late she takes me into her office and talks about books she edited in the past. The old fashioned way with pens and smell of paper. She always tells me she came home with multicolored hands." Leigh responded with high humor as she took the third seat. "And my darling sister Peyton, please don't say you were smoking in the boys room."

"Funny Leigh." Peyton pursed her lips sourly at her sister.

"Leigh this is our esteemed music teacher Mr. Whittaker." Aunt Caroline had said with a smile on her face. She was a good natured woman though she was sometimes too strict for her own good. "Mr. Whittaker this is Peyton's older sister and guardian Leigh Percy."

The man hadn't even acknowledged her since she had entered. In truth she had hardly noted him as well. Now that her attention was drawn to him, it was possible now to see his features clearly. He was tall, it was evident even when he was sitting, he was built strong with bones that were wide and formed well underneath his muscles. His hair reached below his ears with a shade of dark dirty blond. It seemed well until she noticed his face. One side was the face of a handsome man with cold eyes; the other half was raw and red as if he had been through an acid accident. It covered his other side swallowing his eyebrow and eyelid that made the blue of his eyes stand out greater.

By God, her sister had insulted his face, the impossible teenager!

The man extended his hand stiffly to her; Leigh took his head with her own confident grip. Sure his hand was bigger than his but it reflected his coldness. But he didn't say another word only sat down again with the same stiffness.

When everyone was seated her aunt started the meeting, all informality was gone.

"Our esteemed teacher Mr. Whittaker reported to me earlier today that Catharine had disrupted his class. As a matter of fact not only did she insult the class she personally insulted Mr. Whittaker himself and stormed out. Then in the next class Miss Andres reported Catharine hadn't been in class." The headmistresses began interlacing her hands together on the table.

"Did she now?" Leigh said raising an eyebrow. Her mouth formed a strong frown on her pale features.

"Indeed she did Miss Percy." Mr. Whittaker finally said, his voice was grave and strong like thunder across the sky. It reflected his anger and coldness, and Leigh could not blame him whatsoever.

"Now, I am placing this on her record. Two more strikes than I will be forced to take her out of this school." The headmistresses said also frowning lightly.

"Another school?" Leigh said lightly her jaw tightening, her gaze found the innocent looking face next to her. "Well…Peyton? Another school…In just three years." The man from the corner of her eye took a surprised look before his expression became stony once again.

"The class is stupid; all we do is go over composition and then crummy old operas? We should do something better." Peyton said running a hand through her dark thick hair. Her fuller cheeks gave a way a sullenness.

"Did we ask for you to speak Catharine? No, now remain silent." Caroline Percy said adding a short glare. "Now, I know your busy Leigh and I don't want to take too much of your time. Mr. Whittaker and I will work on a punishment and let you know of what we decide."

"Let me know what I can do to help. As of now I will be sure to ground her for this." Leigh said with a nod.

It was apparently too much for Peyton, Leigh watched calmly as Peyton stormed out of the room. It was quiet though but she knew better, her sister wanted to kick and scream like she was five years old. It didn't bother Leigh in the least bit.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to be getting sleep tonight. Please, let me know…I better go before she claims child abuse." Leigh said with some grim humor as she rose from the chair quietly.

"I know this is hard for you dear, it should be something that your parents should be doing, and not a young person like you who had so much ahead of you." Finally there was the familiar tone of her aunt that could be so strangely warm at times.

"You worry too much Aunt Caroline, things happen...It's beyond any of our control, we just have to deal. And as for my sister…she'll get over it. Thank you for calling her into the office." Did she really mean those words? Leigh doubted yet she knew that she found it truthful; it was what she had to say.

"Your welcome Leigh, come Sunday night for dinner. Jackson will finally be coming home once again, I'm sure he'll look forward to seeing you and Peyton." Caroline smiled.

"May I be excused?" The strong voice of Mr. Whittaker came disturbing the conversation.

"Of course, Erik, thank you so much for attending." Caroline said forming a strange smile across her face that Leigh had never seen. Admiration perhaps, it was strange for her to take such good nature to few but her family.

"I ought to be going. I have yet to proofread the manuscript yet." Leigh said kissing her aunt's cheek lightly before turning to the hallway. There Erik stood staring down the hallway that Peyton was waiting down. It was strange; he was like a Roman statue Mars save his face, no vain Greek person would do such a thing.

"Mr. Whittaker?" Leigh asked approaching his side with light steps. It seemed almost fearful to approach him in his dark mood.

"Miss Percy." Erik responded coolly turning his head to her his eyes burned right through her eyes and into her soul it seemed. What a strange man with the most unfortunate curse.

"I want to thank you for calling attention what my little sister has done. Most won't in this school, but it's not good for her, what you and my aunt have done is a good service." Leigh said with a smile, somehow there was confidence within herself though she had nearly felt daunted.

He rose one eyebrow as if confused without speaking another word to her. Was he not used to this at all? It confused her that any person would be confused at receiving a compliment like this.

"I will not apologize for what insult she said to you, nor her behavior or blame this on being an orphan. Instead I will have her punished. This is my card; let me know if she causes one single trouble in your classroom. For whenever she does there will be one more day of her grounding." Leigh continued unperturbed by his silence. The card was a pathetic one though it seemed important she had scratched out the main phone replacing it with her cell phone number.

"I will make sure to do that Miss Percy." Erik finally responded his voice gave no clue on his thoughts. Yet somehow his eyes shone brighter than before, it was truly fascinating, a writer would love a man such as him.

"Have a good day, Mr. Whittaker." Leigh said starting down the hallway toward a sulking Peyton. His stare burned through the back of her head.


	3. Salt of the Earth

**Notes: **And here is the next chapter! Sorry about the delay, I have been going through money issues that had preoccupied my mind far too much. And now for the call outs.

Thank you to Kalalia (I probably spelt that wrong I'm sorry) for the favorite.

Again thank you to Iamthephantomoftheopera for the review! Yes, Caroline is a stickler, and here is the introduction of Aiden.

Hope you all enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 3

Heels clicked against the stool in a patient manner. It was a sound that didn't seem to register with the busy atmosphere of the coffee house. Instead it blended in musically against the cacophony of the atmosphere. The walls unlike the atmosphere were a smooth orange color with pictures of New York over the walls as if the people didn't know where they were.

The brunette waited patiently as the heel of her boots connected with the steel of the stool. It was a patient and rhythmic sound against the coffee shop. She was plain in her own mind, with somewhat exotic features. Her dark eyes were wide against her face and dark hair to her shoulders flat resting on her shoulders.

Leigh Rebecca Percy had always been plain and simple. That was her design and it had worked for her life, at least until the world fell of it's axis and resumed without a thought. The meeting still burned in her head as she stared at the coffee that was as dark as her eyes.

Her sister…Her sister, daughter of her father the respect Mongol insulting a teacher who had been less than fortunate. Leigh's heel tapping became more frequent and annoyed as she glared to the coffee. The man hadn't deserved it. He was a dedicated teacher and ignorant to the ties of the school. He was also handsome in a strange way with such steely eyes. Oh yes, a teacher handsome, her sisters teacher, it was quite laughable.

"Stare any harder, love and the coffee cup will burst." A musical British voice floated to her head. There he was Aiden Dare, British from the top of his bed head to the toes of his Nike sneakers. At least his teeth were straight and beautiful; it was almost too perfect to look at. He always wore his dark short hair messy, his body was lanky his fashionable clothing fitting over this lean muscles just so. His green eyes dancing lightly as his movements were so smooth as he sat down.

"It's better this chic cup than my sister. She's still underage, you know, the punishment for killing an underage person is more than when she is at the right age." Leigh gave a weak smile looking up to Aiden's own dazzling eyes.

"I take it you called me in here for anger management over moral support then. I have a degree in both so I'm your man." Aiden gave a handsome grin towards her.

Leigh's faces responded to the grin with a creeping blush. "Then I'm lucky." Leigh chuckled.

"So, issues with the sister then? What did she do this time?" His voice was soothing and comforting; his accent was the main part.

"On top of already skipping a few classes she insulted her music teacher because she didn't want to keep going over Hannibal. It ends up this teacher wasn't given a good hard at some point in his life. So she insults what he is teaching, his face, and then walks out." Leigh spit it out, it sounded less of an issue than it was, she sounded like a whining child. Of course, this was something she had never wanted; she had merely been a mere age of twenty-two when this had been thrown in her lap without a question or care in her direction.

Something flickered in Aiden's vivid eyes as he listened with his usual patience. He pursed his lips before he finally responded. "And this teacher…Did you like him?"

"What sort of question is that?" Leigh responded as she rose an eyebrow. "I thought him brave that he was blowing the whistle on my sister. Not one teacher has so far and he did, it was the noble thing to do. I just wish I could have thanked him more."

"That's all grand…But physically." Aiden's words were too spread apart and cautious as he folded his hands staring intensely at her.

"I…I don't know." Could she really lie to him? It was highly doubtful. "I mean I feel terrible that he would have that face. But he was good looking otherwise, I suppose, I don't pay attention to those things anymore really. Why are you asking these questions? The point of this is I'm concerned about my sisters future."

Aiden gave a slow nod as he continued to watch her pensively. It was a moment of silence as he gave into her thought leaving her in the cold of what his thoughts were.

"He's different, that's all, I like that in a person hence I deal with you." Leigh gave a soft curve of a smile in his direction touching his arm. "How about I get your usual?"

"That would be fabulous, love, thank you." Aiden returned her smile in the soft folds of his own mouth.

How her heart skipped at that moment. It was those moments that managed to knock the breath out of her lungs if only for the split moment. If Aiden noticed at all she would be a monkeys uncle, or aunt in that case.

Leigh scuttled off returning with coffee within the minute her dark eyes watching as he stared out the window. His eyes followed the couple that was whispering sweet nothings to each other.

It was her knowledge that little others knew as he confided to her once. He was lonely. Despite his womanizing ways he was deeply lonely. Perhaps if he looked from his standards me might see plain loyal Leigh before him. None of his whores took his calls at two in the morning when she had to work or watch his favorite shows from home. No one she knew would listen to her issues without becoming short and bored.

"What's on your mind, Aiden?" Leigh asked watching his face quietly. It was her issues turned on his moods, she swallowed the pit of sadness that had entered her stomach.

"It's really nothing. Now I've turned it on me rather than you. What do you plan on doing with your sister?" Aiden asked his tone gentled as he touched her hand with his long pale fingers on her own hand.

"Well, uh, I am going to ground her." She responded swallowing the wad that had formed in her throat.

"Take away her heart, I like it, you do know how to make her squirm." Aiden chuckled moving his hand to his coffee that stood deserted before him.

"I don't think it will cut it this time…Actually, I was thinking of something different. I haven't thought it through completely, but if its agreed upon you'll be the first to hear." Leigh responded taking a long drink of her coffee.

"Leaving me in the dark, eh? Very classy Leigh, I didn't know you had it in you." Aiden laughed sounding the air with his warmth. "I hate to cut it short but I ought to return, I should finish my report before the date."

Leigh laughed, her heart was not in it, and she wasn't sure where her heart was. Perhaps she would find it on the cab ride home and lost into the manuscript that made her want to throw up.

"Yeah of course. I have two manuscripts to read." Leigh nodded standing up. "Don't worry about the cost, you'll make it up like you usually do."

"Your too good for me." Aiden chuckled wrapping her in a friendly hug before giving her a nod.

And he was gone.

Leigh took a deep breath to claim her mind from her sea of emotions. No it was not about Aiden, she told herself many times. It was some about him, the invisible best friend. Her sister the person that had it all but discarded it without a thought.

"I miss you so much Dad…You would know what to do." Leigh whispered to herself resigning herself to the coffee that was starting to grow cold with being neglected for the past few minutes.


	4. White Walls

**AN: **I'm so sorry about the wait on the chapter. Thank you again Iamthephantomoftheopera and those that have favorited this story. My life is chaotic and I was lucky enough today to have stuck on some introduction to my now favorite guy, Aiden. So thank again for your patience. As always support is welcomed. Please read and revew to help give me inspiration. The next chapter should be some time after the fifth of January. We are moving so things here are a bit chaotic.

Love you all!

The apartment complex stood in a safe zone. There was neither little crime nor prosperity going on around in the area. The building was at least fifty years old with tiled floors and ten year old carpet. There were six floors of piece of crap apartments that barely had enough room in the apartments. It was lucky that the price of the apartments were affordable probably for the best of reasons.

If there was one place Aiden Kaine White could live it would be in an apartment. Houses to him seemed the worse place to live; of course it stood for good reason for his thoughts. After his home in London was nothing to be thrilled apart. It had been an apart of a chain of houses that looked the same facing an alley. That alley faced house that looked exactly like his. Perhaps they were super duplexes…Aiden didn't think much into this.

Aiden White made his rounds as he did every work day. He was a strong creature of habit finding comfort in following the same path everyday. So thus Aiden White stopped to get some groceries and wine, he stopped to rent a DVD for amusement, and then went home to work on the report for his boss.

Today was different though, he had been called by his best mate Leigh Percy. They met at their favorite coffee shop on the corner of two obscure streets. There he had heard news that should have sounded good and more bad news. That Peyton with her rebellion. It was hard to listen to his dear friend go through the stress, he ought to have said something…But what could he say?

Aiden nodded to the sales clerk as he placed his ear bud back in with annoyance.

The most fascinating thing was her mentioning his odd quiet neighbor. If he ever saw Erik head out of his apartment except for work and some basic necessities that would be a miracle. The man himself was nothing short of mysterious, after all he had moved in the middle of December in the snow with his horrid face covered up.

Erik, the teacher made a good impression on his impressionable friend. It was comical in a true Monty Python sense. After all, Erik was a loner that was too firm in his ways one that hated to be insulted. That was when his temper came out in full swing. Leigh Percy was something of a strange nature. She was as gentle as a child but had an iron will, strangely she was so awkward about herself she sold herself short.

In a way it made sense in his mind of how they would admire each other. That was if Erik could appreciate her strange and charming beauty.

Leigh was a beautiful creature. The most exotic and brilliant that he had met in his career of womanizing. She stood out against the rest with her somewhat plain appearance, but the way she carried herself was something amazing, the way her eyes danced like dark pools of midnight.

He cared for her deeply. At times he simply wanted to ravage her until she couldn't go much further. But she was too precious for his ways, he couldn't be what she deserved or needed.

Aiden lit the cigarette watching as the streets and its life moving in the familiar motion.

"Blimey Leigh…You make my world spin in ways I never felt." Aiden murmured to himself taking a drag on the cigarette. Like magic the smoke disappeared into the air, it was like his thoughts.

Perhaps…Perhaps, he could do what he shouldn't do.

His famous grin lit his face as his attention strayed to the bus pulling around the corner. Mr. Teacher was home, it was time to set the plan in motion. Aiden was like that. Sad and confused one moment, the next moment he was planning his next brilliant plan to get the girl in his bed or something of that sort.

There he was. The same strange Erik, tall and built like an ox with eyes that Aiden was jealous of…Yes, strange Erik.

"Hello mate, looks like you had hell of a time at work. When I was an ankle bitter I made my teachers hair turn gray, don't think he forgave me for it." Aiden gave a wide grin to Erik as soon as he appeared around the corner, he knew, but he played it perfectly.

Erik looked to him as if he was a foreign species from another planet; it was either that bad or it was either that he was struck by cupid. His lips didn't move in response for that moment.

"How about a stiff drink?" Aiden asked seeing his attempt fall flat.

"That would be appreciated." Erik nodded giving a small degree of appreciation with the quirk of his lips.

Inside the apartment smelt of some mysterious stale item. The source he hadn't found in his two years in this heap. Inside he had worked hard to make it something that he was proud.

"What will you be having mate?" Aiden asked the silent man as he moved to sit on the couch in a dazed manner.

"Do you have scotch?" Erik asked, his voice was so grave, it made Aiden jealous. What he could do with such a voice like that…

"Of course, I do." Aiden gave a chuckle as he busied himself.

"How can you do it? Their even bigger bitters, bigger meaner bitters at that…All day long." Aiden shook his head with admiration. Especially with a face like that in an elite school with the beautiful. That thought wasn't stated, Erik would sense it anyway he was psychic like that.

"Well I simply enjoy music and wish to teach that to the children." Erik responded remotely. "One of the students were disrespectful, so I called a meeting, the guardian…She was quite nice and thanked me for calling her sister on this. She actually looked me in the eyes, Aiden, not my face my eyes…"

That was certainly Leigh, forward with eye contact with those midnight eyes. He wanted to laugh or frown, either one seemed good at this moment, but laughing would be a bad idea.

"Sounds unique. Here you go; I have a question to ask you though. Well an invitation to extend to you." Aiden said handing him the scotch and his own favorite bourbon.

"What would that be?" Erik asked raising a visible eyebrow at him.

"A few of my mates likes to go out on the town at least Friday. We'll be going to this 80's Pink Floyd feelin' place. You see my best mate is having this issue so it'll make her feel better. I was wondering if you would like to go." Aiden asked. He was not one to remain patient, instead he liked to jump to the subject he wanted to talk about.

Erik's face was full of hesitation. The sympathetic side of Aiden understood, to be stared at in a bad way would be degrading.

"I promise, it'll be a blast. You'd enjoy my best mate…She's unlike any other woman I've met. She's strong but very sweet and trusting, she also is vastly intelligent. Don't think I'm setting you up. Just maybe you could use some company or conversation." Aiden continued with Erik didn't speak.

When Erik's face flickered, Aiden knew he had won this; it would be a dangerous maneuvers this plan. But it would be worth it, just to get Leigh to smile again, to see the spark in her eyes would be worth the world.

Too bad he cared for her more than he liked to admit to himself. And not exactly in just the friend way. But as he had thought before Leigh deserved something more than him.

"That would be great." Erik finally nodded finishing off the scotch.

"Great, Friday night…I'll knock on your door when you're ready. Say…Have you played this wii game recently, its great."

So much for preparing for this date, in fact Aiden cancelled the date.

The things one did for those they cared about, too bad the repercussions always were the death of good will.


	5. Blinded by Rainbows

**AN: **And here is another chapter whipped out. I said wouldn't update till after the fifth…But yesterday there was a snow storm all day and I felt this was a good way to start. So I spent an hour typing this up. And here it is. Thank you again for the reading and reviews. This title is from Blinded by Rainbows by The Rolling Stones.

Iamthephantomoftheopera: Thank you such much for your continueing support. I can't even begin at how much it means to me that you continue to review. You have been the only reviewer so far, but thank you so much. I appreciate you so much for that.

Annamariedv20: Thank you for the story favorite, I hope that you really like this story. That's it!

Oh, and I might have found a picture that is best for Erik in this fan fiction, I just need to ask for permission to share it.

Have a merry Christmas and New Year!

The snow flakes drifted into the air lazily and comfortably. It was too bad that they would soon fall to their death and become the byproduct of human pollution. The snowflakes was falling leisurely instead of kamakazi like still it was enough to wrap the world in a hazy dream like state and a halo effect around the street lights.

It was almost December. The happiest time of the year, it was called, presents and snow. That was why people went bankrupt for the year and when children received items that were too above what they needed. It was also signifying the one year anniversary of being utterly alone.

One year ago, give or take, Erik Whittaker had been engaged to whom he considered the most beautiful woman in the world. The woman was younger than him, that was a given to his life, but she had been sweet, quiet and unbelievably talented. Christine Gilbert, the daughter with an outstanding musical father. That was when that bastard waltzed into the picture, Raoul Swithin, the rich man with the fashionable hair and handsome grin.

Besides his dull hatred, all he had left was regrets. If he had treated her better than she would have remained with him, he knew it for sure. If he had kept his temper within check then she wouldn't have felt the need run off.

The thoughts were a sombering miserable sound track on repeat. Again and again, the year hadn't passed. He was at the same spot in the snow and utterly alone. Her passionless form withered in pain.

"_It's Christmas! I should be able to see my son." His nameless father yelled, it could be heard in the tiny piece of shit house from all corners. The man was built so strongly with the coldest of eyes, he was a marble giant with an icy glare._

"_You don't want to do that…"Erik's mother, Terresa, said in a stutter. "It's been eight years…You haven't once seen him."_

"_He's going to need a man in his life. Let me see my son!" The father yelled again but this time pushed his way through. The sound of Terresa being pushed into the cheap table made Erik's face clinch._

_Terresa was crying now. Erik couldn't be sure of it was for what Erik was in store for him or her own selfish and terrible desire for love._

_His fathers face was timeless, it was a statue in time, one that should be an example of disgust and hatred. Erik had managed to keep his face strong though he had felt his knees clacking together. Father, his nameless father._

"_This is not my son! You whore! You cheated on me you good for nothing woman!" He bellowed with an uncontrollable rage._

"_I am your son, father, can't you see your own eyes staring back at you? Can't you see your sins in my face and cruelty in the flesh?" Eight year olds didn't speak like this, most didn't, but young Erik did. The old speech was comfort and those litature books saved him hours of boredom. _

"_Don't speak to me like that you little bastard…" The older mans lip curled in hatred as he approached the boy. His anger only grew when the boy did not flinch when he approaced._

_The defiance was on his own means and end, nothing more, his mother was a pathetic soul that whimpered at the facedown. She whimpered because her son had more bravery than she did._

"_You should not be in this house."Erik stated, his voice was cold as was his eyes._

_That was when it happened. The mans hand struck his face knocking him to the floor. His mother was sobbing now._

_She pleaded not to leave her but the man did. Erik was dazed and betrayed on the ground, life hadn't been easy for him but now it was a violent shell._

"_Look what you did! If you hadn't shown your face he would have stayed! He would have loved me!" She sobbed pathetically._

_It would be five years later at the young age of 13 that Erik would run away to New York._

It wasn't a pleasant flashback; it had been something of complete misery that the flashback came. Every time he was angry he imagined his father angry, it was almost the same image to him. It was a shame…A complete terrible shame.

Erik watched the snow with hatred; it signified events in his life that he did not want to view. Even outside of the bar affectionatly called Ommagomma after Pink Floyd's oddest album, he felt distant from everyone.

His eyes watched as a taxi pulled up, Aiden's messy hair emerged from the cab. He was dressed for show as expected. His hair messed up and his clothes sharp and pressed. It was a farce mostly, that was too evident in his manners. He seemed so comfortable in the farce.

The next person that emerged drained any color from Erik's face. It was none other than Miss Percy! She hardly seemed the right person, when he had first seen her she was a lovely but wound creatures. Her tan boots sounded agaisnt the floor and her skirt swayed with her body. The dark hair had been done up and eyes aggitated.

Today she was different. Her eyes lit up with joy, even if her eyes were obsidian they lit up beautifully setting off a warming look over her fair and shapely face. Her face were abstract lines meeting up to her chin. Even with the jacket draped over her shoulders, her frame was evident and beautiful.

This was the best mate or the person that Aiden wanted to screw tonight? It had to be the best mate simply because how tenderly he treated her. Was there a connection between the two? Erik had to ask himself, Miss Percy treated him with a tenderness and warmth, it appeared she thought of him quite fondly.

"Erik! Glad you could make it, this is my best mate and old fruit Leigh Percy." Aiden introduced with a wide grin on his face, a michevous glint reflected in his olive green eyes.

"Mr. Whittaker!" Leigh exclaimed in surprise, her obsdian eyes rounded looking to his face and the rest of him before they flickered to his eyes.

He should have dressed more professionally for this; Erik had felt awkward enough wearing just the cotton shirt without anything else. "Miss Percy, wh-what a surprise."

"I'm going to wait on Miranda. I'll let you two get to know each other." Aiden said skirting away as Miss Percy's eyes flashed with annoyance towards him.

"I…I didn't know it would be you he invited. He always invites women he wants in his bed." But more was not being said, biting her lip she shifted lightly.

The confidentiality…That was right, this was surely breaching it.

"I hope it doesn't mean that then." Erik responded even though he did not feel the need to be humorous. It was more of a dry statement. His mind raced, it was because of her beauty and the situation.

Miss Percy gave a laugh, how warming was the sound of her laugh, so beautiful and clear. No he could not find interest within her. Not only was he unsuitable for love it would breach too much.

"No, it wouldn't mean that, it would mean something different. I suppose we'll have to keep this secret from my aunt then…" Leigh's face dimmed lightly as she glanced over her shoulder to Aiden meeting a curvatous woman. "So…I'm Leigh."

"Erik," Erik responded. His voice was cool even though he didn't feel so right now. He only wanted to run at this point, but it was too late, he was curious about her and interested.

"Is that with a k or a c?" The next question caught him off guard, within her obsdian orbs intellegence went off like a sparkler. "Leigh is more traditional for me, nothing fancy."

"My name is with a k, the French style." Erik shifted almost showing his discomfort at the woman that was far quicker than he had expected.

"It's nice to meet you…again, only under perferrable cirmstances. It's cold out here, I think I'm going to head in while Miranada tortures Aiden. Want to join me? Trust me its not a pretty picture when she teases." Leigh didn't offer her hand or anything formal, it was simply a normal greeting.

Enter with her? Erik almost refused after all, his face was cursed and she was so lovely. Yet her eyes had not flickered to his face, it had the first time showing surprise, but now it was only a neutral expression.

Instead she gave him a light but warm smile.

"Of course, Leigh," Erik stated simply. Her given name sounded odd of his lips, there was no time for discomfort though. She was already starting for the doors wrapping her arms closer to her chest.

Erik had little to do but follow her into the warm and lively bar. It was going to be a fascinating night for sure.


End file.
